1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly, to an airflow guide applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device (for example, a computer server) consists of many parts such as a disk drive, a power supply, a motherboard and components such as memory, IC components, CPU (central processing units), and others, assembled on the motherboard. Heat generated by the electronic components of the electronic device requires prompt dissipation. As performance parameters of the components are increased, the generated heat increases commensurately. Therefore, the electronic device usually includes a fan provided with an airflow guide to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components.
A typical airflow guide is fixed in a computer case, and a fan is provided with the airflow guide to dissipate excess heat. The airflow guide is disposed on the CPU and the power supply. The airflow guide includes a top cover and two side covers. The side covers extend perpendicularly to opposite ends of the top cover respectively. The side covers and top cover cooperatively define an air inlet adjacent to the CPU and an air outlet adjoining the power supply. Heat dissipation consists of the fan generating airflow into the air inlet and airflow passing through a plurality of electronic components and the convection heat generated by the CPU. However, at this time, the airflow temperature may have been elevated to a point where it no longer is efficient enough in removing the heat generated by the heat dissipating electronic components.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.